


Racing Heartbeats

by ZoePolyOly



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Writing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Smut, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoePolyOly/pseuds/ZoePolyOly
Summary: When the Reader and Tony Stark get into a argument about a movie and bring their friends into it they had no idea one of them was about to start their rut. And the Reader had no idea she was about to go into heat.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Tony Stark & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183





	Racing Heartbeats

"But I don't understand. She was laying on a door, on the ocean! there's no way he could've fit!"  
Tony was on my last nerve.  
"Yes he could've! Did you see how big those doors were? And its not like they couldn't touch each other! He could've easily gotten up there and laid ontop of her! It would've helped them survive too cause of body warmth!"

"So what, you're saying that she killed him on purpose?"  
He smirked at me. I swear I'm about to hit this man. Right between his eyes.

"Or she's just a dumbass!!"  
"He was already frozen she couldn't have saved him."

Just then Steve walked in and raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you talking about me?"  
"No Steve we're talking about Jack and Rose from Titanic."  
"Yeah.. hey actually let's ask him for a third opinion!"  
"Has he watched it yet?"  
Steve looked at me with worried eyes.  
"Did I watch what?"  
"Titanic. The movie about the ship that sunk in the freezing cold water."

He nodded slowly and grabbed an apple from the bowl infront of me.

"Okay. The water scene. Could Jack have fit on the door with Rose?"  
"Answer this carefully Cap.."  
I reached over and swatted Tony's arm.

"Uh.. yes? I guess so.. they could've huddled together."  
He looked between me and Tony with pure fear written on his face.  
"Yes!!" I shout and jump up to dance around like a drunk toddler.  
"Are you kidding me?"  
Tony groans and takes out $20 from his pocket and slides it over to my seat.

"Thanks alot Rogers."  
Tony said with a sour face before he got up and walked off to probably go pout in a corner somewhere.

"Thank you Captain!"  
I said smiling as I ran over and hugged him quickly before grabbing my 20 and shoving it in my bra.

When I looked back up he was blushing.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Um.. nothing."  
"Oh. Boob money right? Its God's purse!" I smile innocently and mentally groan when I see Tony walk back in with Natasha and a sick looking Bucky.

"Oh God what now?"  
"We can truly settle this now! Steve is obviously an underground spy but these two-"  
"Are literal spies.."  
I mumble as I shove another spoonful of cereal into my mouth.  
Natasha chuckles and walks over to eat my cereal with me. Bucky sits down with a uncomfortable frown.

"Alright. Answer this carefully. In Titanic. Could Jack have fit on the door with Rose?"  
Tony asks with a giant hopeful smile on his face.

"Oh definitely."  
Nat quickly responds.

Tony frowns and looks at Bucky  
"What about you tin man?"  
Bucky doesn't respond.

"You alright Buck?"  
Steve asks as he cautiously walks over to him.  
He still doesn't answer.

"Bucky?"  
He looks up at me and frowns.  
His pupils are dilated and his forehead looks sweaty.  
"I don't feel very good."  
He finally speaks up.

Natasha looks at me in question and I shrug.  
"Let's get you to Medical-"  
Steve is cut off quickly by Tony.  
"Uh I don't think he'll need Medical.. unless Medical is the name of a pretty little Omega."

Steve frowns at him and starts to ask what he means but Bucky quickly stands up and rushes out of the room.

"Is he okay?" I ask.  
"Not for long. He's in rut."  
Tony bluntly responds and takes a sip of his orange juice.  
"What?"  
Me, Steve and Natasha all practically shout.

"Relax! He'll be fine. Just get him his secret girlfriend or something."  
"Who?"  
My gut sinks.  
"Oh you don't know? Bucky has someone in his room basically every night. It gets real loud. Never can make out the name though."  
"Is that why y'all gather in that empty room beside his every night?" I ask.  
Steve looks about as uncomfortable as I feel.

"Yep. Sam thinks he's saying Sophie. I think he's saying Chloe."  
Tony responds like its nothing.  
"You guys just sit and listen to him have sex every night?"  
"Pretty much. Hey maybe thats why its gotten so bad lately. His rut is coming."

I sigh and take my now empty bowl to the sink. Sam walks in and quickly makes eye contact with me. His face shows complete shock.

"I thought you were..?"  
"..What?"  
"Bucky was- huh."  
He sits down and looks really confused and a little upset. Almost disappointed.

"Whats wrong bird brain?"  
Tony turns to him.  
"I thought I heard something but I guess I heard wrong."  
"Is Bucky at it again?-"  
"Hey let's drop that please. I'd rather not think about my bestfriend having.. Intercourse."  
Steve shudders in disgust.

Tony groaned and whispered something along the lines of "yes mother"

Clint walks in next and looks at me surprised.  
"Alright what the fuck is with the looks? Do I have something on my face?"  
"Uh.. no. Its fine. You look great."  
I squint at him as he sits down.

Him, Tony and Sam all get into a little whispering session. I look at Natasha after they glance over at me for the seventh time since they started talking. She nods and walks over to them before getting sucked into their talk as well.

I sigh and jump up onto the counter behind me and watch Steve start meal preparation for Dinner.

He looks over at me with a smile and says  
"I know you just had cereal but will you eat Steak and mashed potatoes if I make it?"  
"Of course! How can I help?"  
He tells me what to do and hands me a bowl and the potatoes to peel.

As I start peeling I hear Natasha whisper "I'll ask her.."  
Before she walked over and grabbed a knife to help peel.

She wasn't really peeling since she was still on her first potato and I'd already gone through three.

"So.. anything interesting lately buttercup?"  
"Nope. Other than you and the boys whispering about something over there."  
She goes quiet again.

"This is weird to ask but.. are you and Bucky together?"  
Her whispered question makes me sputter and almost drop the bowl.  
"What?! No! Why?"  
My cheeks heat up just at the thought.

"Well I know you have a little crush and all and I just heard something so I wanted to ask but-"  
"What did you hear?!"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why?"  
"Its not my place."  
"Shit."

She finishes the potato and drops it into the bowl beside me and walks over to the clucking hens over at the kitchen island and they start giggling before they abruptly stop when Bucky slinks in through the door like a tomcat.

He stinks of sex and arousal.  
My nose crinkled and I stick to my potatoes until he walks over to me and offers to help.

"Don't take this the wrong way but please wash your hands, Bucky." I can't look at his eyes.  
"Why?" His voice sounds scared.  
"Bucky I'm not smell blind. I'm an omega. Please just wash your hands."

He whispers a small "oh" almost relieved sounding and goes to wash his hands beside me.

Tony laughs loudly and stops when Natasha slaps him in the throat. He coughs and glares at her before shutting up and they all continue to watch Bucky.

He walks back over to me and smiles. I smile back before handing him a few potatoes and a peeler, unlike the barbarian Natasha who peeled it with a knife.

He brings a stool over and sits down near me to peel it. We quickly go through all of the potatoes and then put them in the bowl. Bucky throws away the peels and watches as I chop up all of the potatoes so they can be boiled.

A small cramp ripples under my skin and my nose scrunches as I bite down on my lip. Bucky notices and asks if I'm okay.

"Yeah. Yeah.. I think its just PMS or something. Cramp."  
He nods and pats my shoulder before briskly walking back to his room while holding his nose.

"Whats up with him? Is he okay?"  
I ask oblivious to the warmth spreading over my entire body and the dilating pupils of the alphas around me.  
"Hey (Y/n).. you okay?"  
Nat asks quietly while seeming to strain against some invisible force.

"Yeah? Why?"  
I ask right before another cramp makes me fold over in pain. Steve drops his salt shaker and rushes over to me.  
"I don't think you are sweetheart.."  
He whispers and rubs my back softly as I grip his other hand tightly from the pain.

Steve whispers "shit" under his breath when my hair falls past my shoulder and a little bit of my neck and scent are revealed.

He takes a deep breath in and make a very soft noise.

He steps back and holds his nose and practically hides from me.

"(Y/n).. when is your heat due?"  
Clint asks in a sweet tone.  
"I- I don't know.. ah!" Another cramp makes me cry out and fall down to my knees.

Tony stands up and walks around the island before quickly backing up.  
"Oh god.."  
His pupils get impossibly bigger before he shakes his head and runs out as he dials Peppers number.

"Shit are you okay?"  
Natasha walks over and grips my shoulder a little too tight.  
Tears are pouring down my cheeks as I practically fall into her arms and bite into the fabric of her shirt from the horrible pain in my stomach.

Sam and Clint walk over cautiously.  
Slick starts to slowly seep from me as my cramps get worse.

Sam stops abruptly and swears.  
"Jesus.. its like fresh roses and warm vanilla.."  
Clint stops as well and coughs.  
"Fuck you're right.."

Natasha snaps her fingers and they come back and shake their heads. "Sorry got a little carried away.." Sam sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

"You are far from being the only one suffering right now Sam."  
She growls and continues to comfort me.

My cries of pain have turned into aroused whimpers and little squeaks when the cramps decide to show themselves over the growing arousal.

Bucky staggers back in and growls lowly.

Natasha's head snaps up to him.  
Steve, Sam and Clint all are trying their best to hold it together.

Steve looks up at Bucky  
"Buck.. not a good idea buddy. You're in rut. You need to be far away from her."  
Bucky growls again  
"You know I won't stay away from her Steve."

Natasha helps me stand up and tries to guide me as far away from him as I can be.  
His eyes snap to me and soften when they see how my face is crumpled in pain.

"James you aren't stable enough to be near her right now. Let me get her somewhere safe. For her sake."  
Natasha pleads with him as best as she can.

"The safest place she can be is with me."  
His voice makes me whine and more slick pours out and drips down my leg.

His eyes find the trail quickly and he steps closer.  
Sam jumps in front of him making him snarl.  
Sam cowers slightly but he still holds his ground.  
"Bucky, dude, you have to go back to your room!"  
"I will when I have her."

"B-bucky.. you-" I'm cut off by a short cry of pain that makes him walk over and almost reach me before Steve stops him.

"You need to go to your room.. please.." I beg. Practically on my knees but still being held up by Nat.

"Babydoll.. are you sure?"  
His voice sounds almost pained.  
His eyes plead for me to bend over and beg him for something different.  
I go to respond but am stopped by a horrible wave of pain that makes me shout and fall down completely into a submissive stance. 

Steve, Bucky and Natasha are all on me. Natasha trying to get me back up and away from the two other Alphas, Steve trying to hold me and resist the other instincts and Bucky trying to grab me and take me away to make the pain go away.

Natasha wins and gets me over to the door. Both Alphas glare at her in challenge as she glares back. She gives a signal to Sam and Clint before she rips the door open and drags me out and runs with me to my room.

Halfway there I fall again in pain but she simply grabs me and picks me up and continues running.

I couldn't hear the boys coming for a while but soon heard someone's heavy foot fall behind us. Gaining quickly.

Natasha rips my room door open as she had the kitchen and throws me in before slamming and locking the door, holding herself against it as something heavy and large collided with the other side. Almost breaking it down.

"Get into your bedroom now! Lock the door and open it for no one! Make sure Friday keeps it closed!" She shouts at me in her Alpha voice.

My inner Omega listened quickly and ran into my room and did as she said despite the crippling pain.

"Friday?"  
"Yes Miss (last name)?"  
"Keep that door closed! Until I say otherwise!"  
"Right away."

I can hear the clicks of the door being locked and held in. I cower under my sheets and listen closely for any signs of danger.

I hear the door be hit a few more times before I hear Natasha shout something and then I hear a loud thud and bang.

There's more shouting before a loud growl and a whimper and the sound of someone running away.

I pray that was Natasha growling.. but it seems no one listened to my prayer.

Soon after I hear someone try to open my bedroom door.  
A small growl and then a few weak scratches.

I whimper and hide further under my sheets.

"Babygirl.. let me in. Right now."  
Its Bucky.

"Bucky go back to your room!"  
Even I don't believe myself with the tone I just used.

"You don't want that baby.. you and I both know."  
"You aren't in the right headspace Bucky. I won't open the door."  
"Baby please.."  
"No."

Against my better judgment I feel my feet start to stand beside the bed.  
I stalk over to the now silent door.

"You don't have to open the door for me doll.. just. don't make me leave."  
His voice makes me kneel infront of the door.  
"Okay.."  
He sighs and I can hear him sit as well.  
"You smell so fucking good, doll."  
"You do too.."

He chuckles and even more slick pours from me. It seeps onto the floor and a little flows under the crack of the door.  
A deep growl let's me know Bucky saw it.

"You're so wet.."  
A whimper comes from my throat without me meaning for it to.  
"You're just in a rut.."  
He laughs and shuffles.  
"Its not just my biology, Princess.."

I almost ask what he means but another cramp makes me cry.  
"Shit. Are you okay?"  
His worried voice makes me smile through the pain.  
"Yeah.."  
"Wanna touch you."  
At his admission my hand sneaks into my soaked workout shorts.

He growls when my arousal spikes.  
My fingers quickly find my clit and I start to rub quick circles around it. I moan and wiggle against it.

"Are you touching yourself sweetheart?"  
"Mhm.."  
"..Fuuck"

The sound of a zipper being pulled and fabric rustling makes me grind against my hand roughly.

I can smell his arousal clearly. Its the best scent I've ever smelled. Besides his normal scent.

He whispers and I can hear the sounds of skin slapping skin.

He makes little groans and growls as he speeds up his hand. I try to match out speeds and soon I can feel my orgasm getting closer.

"Are you close baby? Can smell it.. wanna taste you."  
I moan and grind down into my hand. I slip three fingers in and squeak from the stretch.  
"Fuck fuck fuck! I wish I was in there.. wanna see you come apart.. wanna see you cum.."  
I can hear his hand go impossibly faster and his moans and growls grow in volume.

I'm right on the edge as I hear him growl out a "fuck this."  
As he stands up I can smell him much clearer and I meet my end.

The strongest orgasm I've ever felt crashes into me like a train.  
I almost fall over from the feeling and I moan and whimper loudly.  
"Bucky!! Fuck!!"

He growls and steps back a little.  
"Omega, get on your bed. Present yourself."

The haze of heat cleared slightly. Enough for me to question him.  
"What? Why?"  
"Now!"

When he shouts its like the haze comes rushing back in. I scramble to get on my bed and take off all of my clothes. I leave on the cotton panties I put on this morning and my thing tshirt that I stole from Bucky weeks ago.

I hear him ram into the door and remember that my room was made the only room that was Alpha proof since I was one of the only Omegas here.

I immediately felt bad and quickly sat up. "Friday?" My heart races.

"Yes Miss (last name)?"  
My breathing stutters, Bucky keeps raming the door.  
"Open my door."  
"Are you sure Miss (last name)? James Barnes is on the other side in a rut like mental state."

With one last shuddering breath and one last bang on the door from Bucky I say it.  
"Yes. Open the door Friday."

Within a blink I vaguely hear her respond.  
"Right away."  
I jump back into position as I hear all of the locks and barricades click back into place.

I hear Bucky stop for a second.  
Silence.

The knob turns with a soft clink, the door creaks open and the sound of two heavy feet step in.

A rush of his natural scent hits me harder than my orgasm did earlier. I leak more slick that goes right through the cotton fabric and onto my, once clean, bed. My stomach flutters and my heartbeat picks up again.

I hear him walk over quietly.  
Then I feel him sit down beside me. "You let me in.."  
"Of course, Alpha."

He chuckles and reaches out.  
When his metal fingers touch my burning thigh I whimper. He growls in response.

"You're never gonna leave this bed. Ever again."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm pretty new to writing and very new to smut so hopefully its not too bad. I might write more for this. Like actual smut smut not just them flickin the beans. So if you guys want that please let me know!


End file.
